Dia Especial
by A Dream You've Chased
Summary: [Oneshot] No has sentido como algunas veces al despertar sabes que va a ser un día especial, bueno eso es lo que le paso a ella.


_**Disclaimer: **Bueno a mi no me pertenecen los personajes, bueno los pocos que usaré en este fic, le pertenecen a Youichi Takahashi, así que no quiero que me demanden por esto dado que ni dinero tengo para que me quiten…solo me quitarían mi dignidad y orgullo._

_**Resumen: **(One-shot) No has sentido como algunas veces al despertar sabes que va a ser un día especial, bueno eso es lo que le paso a ella._

_**Dedicatoria: **A mi queridísima amiga Andrea, se que tu querías que escribiéramos algo pero no se pudo, bueno he aquí yo voy a escribir esta idea que medio materializamos._

_Andrea, donde quiera que estés, este fic es para ti._

* * *

"**Día Especial"**

_One-shot._

Los rayos del sol atravesaron a través de las delgadas cortinas de la ventana extendiéndose hasta iluminar el rostro de la chica que descansaba placidamente en la cama. La joven se quejo un poco ante los insistentes rayos de sol que le hacían saber que ya era hora de que se levantara, con lentitud ella se sentó en su cama y se estiro para deshacerse de la sensación soñolienta que aun embargaba su cuerpo.

Aun con un poco de desgano ella se puso de pie y camino hacia la ventana, lentamente la abrió y sintió el fresco viento matinal soplar en su piel y cabello mientras sus ojos miraban el paisaje de casas y mas casas, tomo un pequeño respiro y se sintió totalmente revitalizada, era extraño sentía que ese día iba a ser un día especial y que todo iba a salir muy bien, era una corazonada pero sabia que no le mentía.

Con una sonrisa se alejo de la ventana volviendo a adentrarse as su recamara, bueno al menos era fin de semana y no tenia que ir a la universidad ese día pero si tenia que condenarse a todo un día de trabajo, bueno la verdad eso no debía parecerle tan raro, después de todo estaba en Italia, a kilómetrosde su país natal, sola y con deseos de ser independiente, aunque fuera un poco, y esto era lo que recibía por tales cosas, fines de semana trabajando.

En fin, si tuviera que tomar la decisión de nuevo no dudaría ni dos veces en volverla a tomar, con tales pensamientos se dirigió al baño para empezar oficialmente su día.

Después de tomar algo rápido para desayunar, ella salio de su casa, usando un par de jeans, un top blanco y una pequeña mochila negra. Camino hacia una pequeña bodega que estaba al lado de su casa y saco su bicicleta y aseguro todas las puertas, cuando iba a subirse a la bicicleta vio salir a una de sus vecinas, era una amable anciana que la había ayudado a acomodarse y sentirse bien recibida desde que había llegado ahí.

-"Buona Mattina"- Ella saludo a la anciana con una sonrisa.

La anciana la miro con una dulce sonrisa –"Buona Mattina, bambina"- Los ojos verdes de la anciana la observaron –"¿State andando lavorare?"-

-"Sí"- Ella respondió sin mucha gana.

-" Vedo, ho un buon giorno"- La anciana le dijo en tono casi maternal.

-"Grazie, nonna, arrivederci"-

Dicho esto la joven se subió a su bicicleta y después de despedirse de la anciana de nuevo empezó a pedalear y retirarse de ahí para ir a su trabajo, sonrió con mucha satisfacción, su italiano parecía mejorar con cada día y todo se lo debía a su nana, como afectuosamente la llamaba, dado que varias veces ella se había tomado la cortesía de ayudarla a practicar su italiano y aunque aun se oía algo de acento, su italiano era casi perfecto, incluso Genzo le había dicho que había mejorado mucho y eso ya era algo.

* * *

La joven llego al amplio y hermoso café en el que trabajaba desde hacia mucho, casi desde que había llegado a Italia, se dirigió a la puerta de atrás justo para ver a uno de sus compañeros de trabajo salir por la puerta trasera de empleados, ella le saludo y este la saludo de vuelta, ella se bajo de su bicicleta y procedió a entrar, dejo su fiel bicicleta apoyada en una pared, su jefa le había dado permiso de dejarla ahí para que no se la robaran, y se dirigió a los casilleros para cambiarse a su uniforme. 

En realidad debía admitir que el uniforme no le gustaba en lo mas mínimo, era una camisa formal ceñida de manga larga color rojo oscuro, que para su mala suerte realzaba mas a sus amigas de enfrente, con el bordado de una rosa blanca en el lado izquierdo y debajo de esta las palabras "La Rosa", que era el nombre del café, una minifalda negra con un pequeño delantal blanco y zapatos formales negros. Para completar era un regla que las mujeres usaran medias, al menos de color piel, y que su cabello estuviera recogido en un moño para que no llegara nada a las comidas y bebidas.

Si no fuera por el hecho que ese trabajo daba buen dinero ya se hubiera ido de ahí, habiéndose cambiado salio de los casilleros para ayudar a sus compañeros a arreglar el café antes de que abriera sus puertas, como era un sábado era obvio que hoy iba a ser un día muy ajetreado y con suerte su jefa la señora Pianini le podía dar el domingo como día libre, esperaba que así fuera porque la verdad necesitaba estudiar y descansar un poco.

Justo como lo había predicho ese día había resultado ser muy ajetreado y para colmo la Sra. Pianini había llegado con un carácter de los mil demonios y había que andar con mucho cuidado cerca de ella, cada palabra debía de ser cuidadosamente elegida o el delgado hielo se quebraría y ella estallaría en furia, al menos esa furia no les quito a ellos su tiempo libre de 15 minutos.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta ella se fue detrás de la barra en la que se elegían los postres, tomo una bolsa de papel y tomo un panecillo de arándano, lo coloco dentro de la bolsa antes de cerrarla y luego tomo una botella de jugo de naranja, y salio lo mas rápido e imperceptiblemente de ahí, salio por la puerta trasera de empleados, agradecida que no había nadie ahí, se recostó en contra de una pared y se limitó a esperar.

No paso mucho antes de que oyera los ya familiares pasos de la persona a la que estaba esperando, ladeo su rostro a su lado izquierdo y no puedo evitar el sonreír al ver al joven acercándose a ella con una gran y brillante sonrisa típica de él. El muchacho al fin se detuvo enfrente de ella, se apoyo en contra de la pared y empezó a recuperar el aire que había perdido en la corrida para lograr verla.

-"Dios"- Ella dijo suavemente con una sonrisa en su rostro –"Tan rápido te cansas, la verdad no se como le haces para tener tanta energía en la cancha pero no soportas una corrida hasta acá, Aoi"-

-"Bueno estar en una cancha es muy diferente"- Él rápidamente se defendió y observo a la chica con una brillante mirada –"Además tú sabes que el fútbol es mi vida, Suien"-

-"No tienes que repetirme de nuevo que el fútbol es tu pasión y que deseas jugar al lado de Tsubasa, eso ya lo se de atrás para adelante"- Ella dijo algo indignada y lo observó duramente –"¿O acaso crees que no te hago caso, Aoi?"-

Aoi se sintió un poco nervioso ante el duro tono –"No, claro que se que me escuchas"-

-"Hmmm"- Ella suspiro y solo le dio la bolsa de papel y la botella de jugo –"Aquí tienes, me imagino que por andar de emocionado por ahí no has comido"-

-"Gracias"- Él tomo las cosas y abrió la bolsa, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando vio su panecillo favorito –"Siempre preocupándote por mi, Suien"-

Suien le sonrió dulcemente –"Sino lo hago yo nadie mas lo hará"-

-"Errr…"- Aoi se sonrojo un poco y miro en otra dirección algo nervioso –"Supongo que tienes razón"-

-"Claro que si"- Ella afirmo antes de mirar su reloj y suspirar –"Bueno mi tiempo de descanso ya termino, mejor regreso porque la jefa anda con un humor de los mil demonios"-

-"Esta bien"- Él respondió.

-"Oye, nonna ha preguntado por ti, yo le dije que estas bien y quiere verte"- Ella comento mientras caminaba hacia la puerta –"Me invito a cenar hoy, así que ahora yo te invito a ti"-

Aoi la observo por unos momentos –"¿No crees que sea molestia?"-

-"Claro que no, Nonna te aprecia mucho"- Contesto mientras abría la puerta de empleados –"Te espero ahí como a las 6 de la tarde, no tomare un no como respuesta"-

Aoi sonrió –"Esta bien, te veré ahí"-

Ella se despidió de él por ultima vez antes de proceder a entrar a su trabajo, Aoi suspiro, la verdad desde que la había conocido nunca había sido capaz de decirle que no a ninguna cosa que ella le pidiera, sin importar cuantas veces había tratado le había resultado imposible. Bueno al menos iba a poder verla esa noche y eso ya era algo positivo en su día.

* * *

No recordaba la ultima vez que habían tenido tanto trabajo, pero la verdad era la temporada de turismo y no se esperaba algo diferente, era en momentos como ese en el que prefería estar trabajando como guía turística en vez de estar caminando de mesa en mesa tomando ordenes y entregándolas. Con un suspiro tomo la bandeja que tenía 3 postres y 3 bebidas de las más caras que ofrecía el café, esa era otra cosa que no le gustaba que algunos venían a presumir sus bienes materiales y que tan bien les iba en cuanto al dinero. 

La verdad no había personas a las que despreciara mas que a las egocéntricas, orgullosas, groseras y egoístas, bueno aunque ahora que lo pensaba su mejor amigo era algo egocéntrico y orgulloso, pero él era el único al que le permitía ser así dado que no podía cambiarlo y además le agradaba mas así.

Mientras estaba sumida en sus pensamientos olvido la regla más importante al tener una bandeja de comida: Siempre mirar hacia delante. Fue por esta razón por la que no se dio cuenta cuando cierta persona se puso de pie tan abruptamente y choco contra ella causando el efecto domino. La bandeja con todo lo que tenía cayó al suelo seguido por la joven que la estaba sosteniendo que cayó sin mucha gracia al suelo también.

-"Ouch"- Ella se quejo suavemente y levanto su mirada solo para encontrarse viendo a un chico, que no tenia pinta de italiano, con piel morena y cabello café oscuro que se le hacia muy familiar pero no sabia de donde –"Tonto"-

Él joven solo encaro una ceja –"¿Cómo me llamaste? La tonta aquí serias tu por no darte cuenta de adonde vas"-

-"Óigame, pero como se atreve"- Ella se puso de pie indignada, para cubrir la vergüenza que sentía cuando se dio cuenta que él era japonés como ella –"Usted no tiene derecho a insultarme"-

-"Pues la verdad tu tampoco pero aun así lo hiciste"- Él replico de vuelta.

-"¡Es que fue su culpa!"- Ella exclamo con algo de enojo y aun tratando de recordar donde lo había visto –"Usted se puso de pie abruptamente"-

Él frunció el ceño –"Fuiste tú la que no se fijo en lo que estaba haciendo"-

Por unos instantes ella lo observo y al fin recordó de donde lo había visto, hacia mucho tiempo su amiga Chiara Hernández la había invitado a Francia a ir a ver la copa juvenil porque su hermano Gino estaría como guardametas para el equipo juvenil de Italia y ella había terminado aceptando ir mas que todo porque había oído que iba a ver una selección japonesa y posiblemente podría ver a los amigos que había dejado atrás en Japón y que adoraban el fútbol, había sido ahí donde había visto a ese muchacho.

-"Oye"- Ella lo miro mas detenidamente –"¿Kojiro Hyuga?"-

-"Si"- Él la observo, y ahora que lo hacia la chica se le hacia muy familiar, con algo de desgano cruzo los brazos –"¿Qué acaso te conozco?"-

-"Ha decir verdad si"- Ella le contesto algo desinteresada –"Nos conocimos en…"-

-"Ragazza, vigilanza che cosa state facendo!"- Una voz femenina exclamo muy enojada.

Ella se sobresalto un poco y se dio la vuelta para ver a su jefa la Sra. Pianini –"Sono spiacente, esso non ero la mia intenzione"-

-"Risparmi le vostre scuse, non ho tempo per loro"- La Sra. Pianini dijo aun muy enojada –"Selezionamento giusto che il roba e sa che sarà preso dal vostro stipendio"-

-"Sì, Signora"- Ella suspiro derrotada.

La Sra. Pianini suspiro –"Realmente se sapessi che le ragazze giapponesi erano in modo da distracted non li avrebbero assunti"-

-"Spiacente, signora"- Ella se disculpo de nuevo –"Ma io li assicura che questa non accadrà ancora"-

-"Silenzio!"- La Sra. Pianini gravemente ordeno y la vio friamente –"Selezionamento giusto questo alto e di ritorno funzionare"-

Ella bajo el rostro –"Sì, signora Pianini"-

-"Dio, perchè ho fatto per meritare questo?"- La Sra. Pianini pregunto mientras se daba la vuelta para irse.

Al fin se atrevió a levantar la vista solo para ver la figura de Sra., Pianini alejándose de ahí, bueno pudo haber sido peor, fue en ese momento cuando se acordó de Kojiro, cuando se dio la vuelta él y el otro hombre con el que había llegado ya no estaban, supuso que debían de haberse ido mientras le llamaban la atención.

Con un suspiro camino hacia la zona de empleados a buscar las cosas que iba a necesitar para recoger lo que había tirado al suelo mientras sufría miradas de burla de algunos de sus compañeros de trabajo y de regaño de algunos de los clientes, le tomo mucho el mantener la boca cerrada cuando su archí Némesis Laura le dio un comentario cortante y simplemente pasarla de largo antes de que la Sra. Pianini se enojara de nuevo.

* * *

Pesadamente y sin mucha gana ella camino hacia su casa, la verdad que ni ganas tenia de subirse a su bicicleta y solo la iba empujando con algo de molestia, sin duda que ese día había sido muy malo, su corazonada de que iba a ser un día especial había estado errónea, ese era el típico día en el que ni debería haberse molestado por salir de la cama y haber llamado al trabajo diciendo que estaba enferma, pero no, su corazón tenia que decirle que esa día iba a ser bueno, de ahora en adelante ya no seguiría sus corazonadas. 

Lo único bueno que había tenido ese día había sido su corta conversación con Aoi y la cena que iba a tener con su amable vecina y su amigo, la verdad ya era lo único que la podía hacer sentir mejor. De repente de la nada empezó a sonar la canción "Paint it Black" de The Rolling Stones, le tomo un poco el darse cuenta que era su celular, tardo un poco en contestar para oír un poco la canción que le gustaba antes de sacar su celular de la bolsa delantera de sus jeans.

-"Moshi, Moshi"- Ella dijo sin mucha gana.

-"Pero que energía mas contagiosa esa"- Una voz masculina contesto del otro lado.

-"¿Heh?"- Ella dijo de una manera algo tonta antes de reconocer la voz –"¿Genzo?"-

Una risa algo sarcástica sono del otro lado de la línea –"Pero que feliz te oyes de oírme, sin duda que esa felicidad ha tocado y alegrado mi corazón"-

-"Deja de ser tan sarcástico, la verdad es que me has agarrado en un mal día y sabes que es la primera vez que te contesto de esta forma"- Ella exclamo enojada.

-"¿La primera?"- Genzo pregunto con mucha incredulidad –"¿Que acaso ya no te acuerdas de cómo me hablaste el mes pasado?"-

Ella se sonrojo con algo de vergüenza –"Supongo que tienes razón, lo siento es que hoy fue un mal día"-

-"¿Mal día en el trabajo?"- Pregunto directamente.

-"Si"- Ella suspiro la respuesta mientras seguía caminando a su casa –"Tuve un accidente y se me cayo una bandeja"-

-"Ahh, ya veo"- Fue la simple y burda respuesta –"¿Y que tenia esa bandeja?"-

-"Bueno tenia…"- Ella dejo escapar otro suspiro –"3 de los postres y 3 de las bebidas mas caras de café"-

-"Me imagino que te las descontaran del sueldo"- Él comento y otro suspiro de parte de ella contesto su pregunta –"Ven aquí"-

Ella se detuvo en seco –"¿Cómo?"-

-"Ya sabes a que me refiero, regresa aquí a Alemania, cursa lo que te falta y solo regresa a Italia para cursar lo ultimo antes de graduarte"- Él respondió sencillamente –"Sabes que mientras estés aquí puedes quedarte conmigo"-

-"Lose y te lo agradezco, pero ya sabes como yo pienso y lo que deseo hacer"- Ella le respondió de la misma manera en la que lo hacia siempre que esa propuesta aparecía –"Además cierta chica llamada Lily, pues no creo que le agrade mucho la idea"-

Genzo se quedo callado por unos instantes –"Ella sabe que eres mi mejor amiga"-

-"Si, tanto ella y Carl lo saben, es muy obvio que lo somos"- Ella concordó con él –"Pero creo que Lily aun no ha olvidado aquel pequeño incidente, que por cierto fue tu culpa, y que no se vio tan bien que digamos"-

-"No es mi culpa que llegaran a la conclusión que iba a hacerte algo…incorrecto"-

-"Supongo, pero debes admitir que se vio mal"- Ella rió un poco al oír le suspiro del otro lado de la línea –"Bueno me alegra que me hablaras me hizo sentir mejor"-

-"Al menos ya me despides con algo mas de alegría"- Dijo con algo de sorna –"Debería pensar mal de eso"-

-"No, claro que no"- Ella rápidamente dijo antes de que empezara algo –"Tu sabes que te aprecio y eres mi mejor amigo"-

-"Ya lose, es tan fácil hacerte decirme eso"- Ahora él rió cuando oyó el pequeño acezar de indignación de ella –"Hablamos después"-

-"Si, adiós"- Ella se despidió y colgó, guardo su celular en la misma bolsa y sacudió su cabeza con una sonrisa –"Nunca va a cambiar"-

Su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando levanto la mirada para seguir con su camino, se quedo en el mismo lugar sorprendida al ver a la persona que tenia a unos cuantos metros enfrente de ella, pero la verdad cualquiera se sorprendería de tener a Kojiro Hyuga en su camino, muchas preguntas vinieron a su mente como¿Qué hacia ahí¿Cómo supo donde encontrarla¿La había estado siguiendo acaso? Y ¿Desde cuando él había sido tan guapo?

Lentamente ella camino hacia él, cerrando con cada paso la poca distancia que los separaba, hasta que al fin ella se detuvo enfrente de él, aun a una distancia respetable, y ambos simplemente se observaron. Para ella era obvio que él deseaba decir algo pero quería estar seguro de sus palabras, así que ella espero hasta que él estuviera listo para decirle algo.

-"Estuve pensando"- Al fin empezó él –"Y recordé de donde te había visto"-

Ella le sonrió levemente –"¿Ah, si¿De donde?"-

-"Fue en Francia, en el torneo juvenil"- Él respondió con mucha seguridad sobre su respuesta y la pequeña sorpresa que vio en los profundos ojos azul/violeta le hizo saber que estaba en lo correcto –"Estabas con Chiara la hermana menor de Gino Hernández"-

-"Exacto"- La pelinegra confirmo –"Pero fue por Tsubasa, Taro, Jun y Ken que brevemente conocí a alguno de ustedes porque ellos habían sido mis amigos antes de que viniera a Italia"-

-"Si recuerdo que ellos nos presentaron a una chica de cabellos negros"- Él asintió levemente recordando que esa chica era ella –"Pero no recuerdo tu nombre"-

-"Me imagino que no, fue solo por unos momentos que nos vimos"- Ella extendió su mano y sonrió –"Mi nombre es Suien Himmemiya"-

Él no pudo evitar el sonreír un poco y estrechar la delicada mano –"Kojiro Hyuga"-

-"Es un placer, entonces Hyuga-san"- Ella respondió amablemente.

Él dejo ir de la mano de ella y se dio la vuelta –"Nos veremos después, Himmemiya"-

Suien solo vio a Kojiro alejarse y no pudo el sonreír, al parecer no había sido un día tan malo después de todo y que las cosas buenas estaban pasando al final del día. Además no podía esperar a ver el rostro de Aoi cuando le dijera a quien había conocido y que había sido compañero de su ídolo Tsubasa, con una actitud más positiva Suien subió a su bicicleta cruzo una pequeña y continuo su camino donde su Nonna y Aoi posiblemente ya estaban esperándola.

Al final si había terminado siendo un día especial y si podía confiar es sus corazonadas y en ese momento tenia una corazota muy positiva en cuanto a Kojiro y ella.

* * *

_Oki doki, aquí esta, probablemente no sea lo mejor del mundo pero tenia que sacarla para mi bien, estoy segura que si la hubiera escrito con Andrea hubiera quedado mejor pero se que aun así ella estará orgullosa de que escribí esto._

_También le quiero agradecer a Lily de Wakabayashi que me dio ánimos para escribirla y publicarla también, así que aquí esta y vez no te separe de Genzo._

_Hace rato que no escribo en español y que mejor para comenzar que Capitán Tsubasa, tambien disculpas a los fans de KojiroxMaki pero la verdad a mi ella no me pela mucho._

_-Suien y Chiara son de la invención de AndreaLilith y mía, actualmente esta siendo cuidada por Lily.._

_-Lily le pertenece a Lily de Wakabayashi y se la pedí prestada._

_**Diccionario:**_

_**Buona Mattina, bambina: **Buenos dias, niña._

_**Vedo, ho un buon giorno: **Ya veo, ten un buen dia._

_**Grazie, nonna, arrivederci: **Gracias, abuela, adiós._

_**Ragazza, vigilanza che cosa state facendo: **Niña, mira lo que estas haciendo!_

_**Sono spiacente, esso non ero la mia intenzione: **Lo siento, no era mi intención._

_**Risparmi le vostre scuse, non ho tempo per loro, selezionamento giusto che il roba e sa che sarà preso dal vostro stipendio: **Guarda tus disculpas, no tengo tiempo para ellas, solo recoge eso y sabes que se descontara de tu salario._

_**Sì, Signora: **Si, señora._

_**Realmente se sapessi che le ragazze giapponesi erano in modo da distracted non li avrebbero assunti: **Realmente si hubiera sabido que las chicas japonesas eran tan distraidas no te hubiera contratado._

_**Spiacente, signora ma io li assicura che questa non accadrà ancora: **Lo siento, señora, le aseguro que esto no volvera a pasar._

_**Silenzio! Selezionamento giusto questo alto e di ritorno funzionare: **Silencio! Solo recoge esto y regresa a trabajar._

_**Dio, perchè ho fatto per meritare questo: **Dios¿Que hice para merecer esto?_

_Bueno me tomo un poco el crear esas frases porque la verdad mi Italiano no esta tan bueno aun, al menos eso creo porque no creo que tengan mucho sentido._


End file.
